worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulture Droid
Background The Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I (also known as the Vulture-class droid starfighter or simply as the vulture droid) was a droid starfighter used by the Trade Federation. Later, in much greater numbers, it was utilized by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. It participated heavily in the Clone Wars, at engagements such as the Battle of Kamino and Coruscant. Like most of the Trade Federation's armed forces, it carried no living pilot, but rather a droid brain that was linked to a central control computer, often aboard a Lucrehulk-class Droid Control Ship. Each Trade Federation battleship carried 1,500 such droid starfighters. The Vulture-class was designed by Haor Chall Engineering, which was founded by the fanatical Xi Char, a religious order dedicated to high-precision manufacturing. As a result, it represented classic Xi Charrian design— an insectoid appearance, multiple weapons emplacements, and a compact body that offered only a small target for enemy fighters. Affiliation: Trade Federation, Confederacy of Independant Systems Ship Type: Variable Geometry Battle Droid Mark I Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Xi-Char Crew: Droid brain Cost - 19 000 new, 5 000 used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 600 Sensor Head/Communications Array - 100 Engines - 200 ea Blasters - 75 ea Shields - 150 per side (900 total). Some mdels do not have shields built in. Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 20 Speed - Atmosphere 1200kph with shields off, Mach 10 with shields on (for those equipped with shields) Maximum Range: can operate for upto 6 hours under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 3.5m Height: 1.9m Width: 2.9m Weight: 2 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Blasters (6) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 3.4km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 1.7km DAMAGE: 1d4x10+10 per blast, 2d4x10+20 per dual blast, 3d6x10+20 per quadruple blast, 5d6x10 fire linked RATE OF FIRE: equal to droids attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: na WEAPON: Energy Torpedoes (Trade Federation Models) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 per torpedo RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: 3 per launcher BONUSES: +2 strike EAPON: Buzz Droid Missiles (CIS Models) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE - 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 7km DAMAGE: none, deploys buzz droids on to the target ship RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: 4 BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 5 light years. Emergencybeacon has a range of 15 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 150 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 25 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 400 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 1000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: (Fighter can be any level from 1-5) Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls Starfighter Piloting +10% Weapon systems +10% Navigation Space +10% REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)